Eps3.7 dont-delete-me.ko
(Don't Delete Me) | image = File:Ep308.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 3 | episode = 8 | caption = | airdate = November 29, 2017 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = 0.44 M | previous = | next = |}} is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on November 29, 2017 Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * dont-delete-me is commonly used to designate a file that should not be deleted. * The extension: .ko is a Linux kernel module file such as a device driver. Summary Three weeks after Trenton and Mobley's deaths, Elliot has isolated himself in his apartment. Struggling with his emotions, he wipes his computer system, gives Flipper to his neighbor, and throws Mr. Robot's jacket into the trash. After purchasing a lethal amount of morphine from a drug dealer, he tries to pay his respects to Trenton and Mobley's families and plans to kill himself. He is stopped by Trenton's young brother Mohammed, who blames himself for her relocation to Arizona. After visiting a cinema to watch Back to the Future Part II, Mohammed leaves for a mosque halfway through the movie and has an argument with Elliot. Afterwards, they reconcile after they realize they have things in common. Elliot escorts Mohammed home, and Mohammed gives him a gift: a green sucker. With a renewed purpose, Elliot forces Mobley's brother to give Mobley a funeral, gives emotional support to Angela, and takes back Mr. Robot's jacket. Returning home, Elliot realizes that Trenton has sent him an email on how to undo the hack, and that he can still do something to stop it. Episode Notes Technology * The doorbell at Mobley's brother's house is a video doorbell, an internet-connected device which notifies the home-owners mobile device when the doorbell is rung, or if motion near the door is detected. The homeowner can video-chat back through the doorbell and can also replay captured activity with video capturing. * ProtonMail is an end-to-end encrypted email system founded at CERN in 2013. This service uses public-key cryptography, and symmetric encryption; thus a user must authenticate with a password (symmetric and known by the service), and use a different password to decrypt their mailbox (private and unknown by the service). Elliott receives a dead man's switch email from Trenton at his personal ProtonMail mailbox: From: Tr3nton To: elliotalderson@protonmail.ch I may have found a way to undo the hack. I've been investigating Romero. He installed hardware keyloggers on all the machines at the arcade some time before five/nine. The NYPD imaged all of his data after he was murdered. I was able to get this chain of custody doucment from the NYPD when they prepared to transfer the evidence to the FBI. They couldn't get into the encrypted keylogger containers. If Romero somehow got a hold of the keys, or even the seed data and source code for the encryption tools, the answer might be in those keylogger captures, but the FBI probably has those files now. 107.72 KB 1 file attached Romero NYPD chain of custody.pdf Music * "In Time" by Robbie Robb feat. Marcus Wright. Trivia * An e-mail sent to Trenton will automatically generate a response that is identical to the e-mail sent to Elliot, except the attachment. Easter Eggs Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes